World's Finest
by Commando Fernando
Summary: Dr. Wily is back in action and a mysterious robot who calls himself Break Man has appear to turn the tide against our heroes. Can Mega Man and Gundam put aside their differences and work together against this new threat or will the world finally fall into the hands of Dr. Wily? *Sequel to White Beginning*
1. Chapter 1

**Whenever I feel down, I lose the will to write but there was this one picture on deviantArt where Mega Man is dressed up like RX 78-2 Gundam and it's made by MegaRyan104. It took one look and it inspired me to keep on writing and reminds me why I want to write. I wanted to show my love for both of these series and I want to be able to complete that love by writing stories based on it. So could someone please tell him I said thank you since in a way he played an important part in this. **

**Now that's out of the way, let's get this party started.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

><p><strong>World's Finest<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

It had been three months since Dr. Wily's attack on Mega City and humans and robots have been hard at work repairing the damages that was brought upon them. Meanwhile, news spread about the new robot that had single handedly defeated Dr. Wily's forces. Apparently he was called Gundam and was created by Tem Ray. Reporters crowded around Tem's house trying to get an interview. Tem was out front dressed in a white dress shirt and pants with a blue belt and brown boots trying to answer questions as best as he could but the reporters kept firing question after question making it difficult. "Does this mean you've returned to robotics?" "Is Gundam a threat to national security?" "What makes Gundam special than other robots?" "Is Gundam going to be in the next Super Smash Bros?"

"People please! I assure you Gundam is not a threat and I can only answer one question at a time." said Tem. Plum walked up to Tem and hold up a microphone while her assistant Ripot floated behind her holding a camera. "How do we even know if Gundam is a robot? What if it's just someone in some advanced suit of armor?" Tem smiled and said. "Gundam is a real robot that I can tell you but someone in a suit of armor... You know that sounds like an idea I would love to look into in the future. Now if you excuse me, I have to catch my nap." Tem began to open the door to his house and hurried inside while reporters tried to get him to answer more questions. He grabbed a table and pushed it against the door so no one could get in.

Exhausted, Tem sat down on his chair and closed his eyes. But then he felt something near his head and turned his head around to the right where Haro was right up in his face. "Ahhhh!" he screamed and jump up from his chair then he tripped backward over a box making him fall to the floor. "Are you all right? Are you all right?" Haro innocently asked. Tem sat up and rubbed his head. "Does it look like I'm all right?" "Yes. Yes." Tem stand up and went over to his lab. He typed into his computer where it pulled up a video feed showing Gundam flying around the city. "How does it look down there Amuro?" "I see a lot of damages but doesn't look too serious to me. Did anything happen back at home?"

"Other then reporters at my doorstep, no." "Wait as in news reporters? Since when did that happen?" said Gundam. "You're getting popular these days Amuro, why else?" said Tem. "It just feels wrong to me you know. I mean don't get me wrong but all this attention on me is like they're expecting me to do something." "It's okay Amuro I can understand what that feel likes. The best thing you can do now is to not get a big head over it." "Yeah imagine me with a big head and a small body, I look super deformed!"

Gundam spun in the air before boosting the thrusters more going faster and faster before flying up to the air. He went as high as the clouds before turning off his booster and free fall down. The ground was started to get closer and closer as Gundam fell and he placed his hands against his sides making him go faster. Just at the last moment, he landed perfectly on the ground in a crouching position making the dust float away from him in a circle. He slowly stood up and walked towards a construction site where he saw a large red and black robot with a big lower jaw wearing some kind of hard hat on his head instructing smaller robots wearing similar hats with a green cross in front and they had pickaxes in their hands. They had a round yellow body with grey boots and yellow gloves.

Some were driving bulldozers and cranes while others picking away at the ground. Human workers were around in blue work uniforms helping out the robots with the construction. Gundam felt something bump into his leg and looked down to see a small robot with a hard hat with the same green cross as the other but it was all around it's body. It had big blue eyes and a mouth with bolts on the sides of its head and yellow boots. "Oh sorry to be in your way." said Gundam and he moved out of the way letting the robot continue going where ever he needed to be. "Don't worry about Mets." Gundam turned to see the same robot giving orders behind him. "They're smart enough to move around stuff even if it's blocking them." The robot held out a hand. "Name's Guts Man." Gundam held out his hand and shook Guts's hand. "Gundam but you can call me Amuro if you like." "Amuro? You mean like the song?" "Is something wrong with that?"

"No it's just that song is pretty popular these days." "Oh, well I guess I should be honored to have a name like that." "Here why don't we go talk somewhere less crowded?" They both walked through the construction site until they made it to a barricade where cars were directed to another direction by a traffic sign. "So you're supposed to be the boss right?" said Gundam. "Of course I am I'm the foreman well for the robots here at least. Humans have a different foreman but still." "But what do you do exactly?" "I lift stuff that are too heavy like this." Guts Man grabbed a rock twice the size of him and lifted it with one arm. Gundam's eyes widen at the sight and was even more surprised when Guts threw it away with ease. "That was amazing!" exclaimed Gundam. "How much weight can you lift?" "As long as it's under two tons," Guts flexed his arms. "I can lift almost everything."

Gundam looked behind Guts Man and saw Bomb Man along with another robot dressed in blue armor and wore a helmet of similar color. He had a blaster for his right arm and a dog in red armor was beside him wagging its tail. Guts turn around to see what Gundam was looking at. "Oh yeah Bomb and Time Man told me all about you when you guys worked together." "Guts, who is that talking to Bomb Man?" Gundam asked. "That's Mega Man." Guts answered. Gundam was confused at Guts's answer. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that's Mega Man?" "Yeah what did you expect?" "I thought he would be... taller." Guts Man chuckled. "Don' let the size fool ya. He was the one who stopped Wily a year ago and beaten me and my brothers." "You and Bomb Man are brothers?" said Gundam. "Yeah we were all built by Dr. Light including Mega Man." Guts replied.

Rush was looking around the area but then he noticed Gundam talking with Guts Man. He immediately ran off towards Gundam making Mega Man alarmed. "Rush where're ya going?" Gundam thought it was strange that the dog was running toward his direction but before he could react, the dog pounced on him where he fell to the ground. Rush kept licking at Gundam's face making Gundam disgusted and tried to get him off. Mega Man and Bomb Man hurried to where Rush was and Mega Man pulled him away from Gundam. "I'm so sorry about that. Rush gets very excited when he meets strangers." Gundam dusted off dirt from his body and stood up. When he looked up, he saw in front of him Mega Man trying to get Rush to stay in place. "That's fine I guess." said Gundam. Rush eventually calm down and sat up wagging his tail and panting.

"I'm Mega Man by the way." "Yeah I heard all about you." said Gundam. "How's it going Gundam?" said Bomb Man as he patted Gundam's back. "Hello Bomb Man. So what're you doing here?" "Ah well I'm helping clear any rubble out and take down old buildings that were too damaged." Bomb answered. "That sounds logical." "I have to get back to work now so it was knowing you Amuro. Bomb Man come on." Guts and Bomb Man walked away from the group leaving Gundam and Mega Man alone with each other. Silence surrounded the two making them uncomfortable and waited for the other to speak until Mega Man broke it and spoke. "Say do you want to visit my place?" "Sure why not?" Gundam replied.

* * *

><p>They had made to the countryside where fields of green grass covered the entire area. Rush ran happily around the grass chasing butterflies. "What were you and Bomb Man talking about anyway?" Gundam asked. "Oh we were just talking about how things were going on with the repairs and stuff. Nothing special." Gundam saw a house at the end of the path they walked on. It was painted white and a blue roof covered the top. A fence surrounded the house and a red mailbox was near the door of the house. A forest was behind the house and Gundam thought it was the most peaceful place he had ever seen. They went to the front door and Mega Man knocked on it. "Hey Roll I'm back!" The door opened and a girl in a red dress was inside. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail in a green ribbon and wore red slippers. Gundam was surprised. He never thought that there was another robot living with Mega Man and she was very pretty. "Oh Gundam this is my sister Roll and Roll this is Gundam." Roll smiled. "How are you?" "Oh uh I'm fine th- thank you." Gundam stammered. Roll giggled and allowed them in.<p>

It was all one big laboratory filled with computers and other electronics. Metallic walls surrounded them and everything looked so futuristic. Amazed at the sight, Gundam walked around and found it fascinating that everything was like he step into a sci-fi show. Mega Man transformed into his civilian form consisting of a blue shirt with white sleeves and black shorts. He had wavy brown hair and wore blue shoes. Gundam was surprised at the sudden change. "Why are you like that?" asked Gundam. "There's no danger so I don't have to be Mega Man all the time. Call me Rock if you think it's easier." "You can call me Amuro too if you like. Why does Roll live here with you?" "She's my sister why else?" "No I just wanted to know that's all." Roll walked up to Gundam and took his hand. "Here, want me to show you a tour of the place?" "Uhh sure." Gundam couldn't explain it but he felt his head heat up for some reason.

Apparently there was another section of the house where there was a living room and rooms that belong to those who lived here. "I'm guessing Guts, Bomb and the rest live here right?" said Gundam. "Yes and there's one robot I don't think you met yet." said Roll. "Oh really who will that be?" An explosion echoed around the house causing it to shake. Gundam, Rock, and Roll ran to the source of the explosion and found Dr. Light and another robot covered in black smoke and dust. They were around a table overlooking what look like a giant circuit panel. "Auto I thought the wires were all connected!" shouted Dr. Light. "They did sir I just can't explain how that even happen!" said Auto. Auto was a strange looking robot, he was painted green and yellow and had a heavy build to him. He had bolts sticking out from the sides of his head and a white lower jaw. His red eyes had spirals on them and what look like eyebrows above it. He had two red orbs on his chest and a handlebar below them.

"Oh well we'll just have to go back to the drawing board and see what we miss." Dr. Light dusted off most of the dust as best as he could and turned around to see the trio. He smiled and walked over to Gundam. "Amuro how are you?" "I'm fine but how did you know my name?" "Your creator and I knew each other for a long time." Dr. Light replied. "Creator? You mean my dad right?" said Gundam. "You call Tem your dad?" "Yeah what's wrong with that?" No there's nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong at all." Dr. Light couldn't believe it. Despite of his incredible fighting capabilities, Amuro was surprisingly innocent. Lord knows what will happen if he lost that. For now, he'll have to keep an eye on him but there was something familiar about Amuro like he had seen something like him before.

Rock never thought he would meet Gundam of all people but they were bound to meet each other in some way or another. The one thing that caught him off guard was how casual Gundam was like he wasn't bothered with what happen three months. He was grateful that Gundam or as he called himself Amuro for saving Mega City but he was bothered by Gundam's ruthlessness and violence toward his enemies. Couldn't there had be another way to stop those robots without outright destroying them? Maybe if he had been the one fighting Dr. Wily instead of Gundam, he could've try to convince those other robots to stop fighting if possible.

Roll never try to judge people before she really knew them but it was hard to believe that the same robot that saved them three months ago was so down to earth. She thought Gundam was violent and reckless yet now he was what any normal person would act like. She thought it was cute with the way he stammer when he talked to her. It would be nice if she and Gundam got to know each other more hopefully understanding the other better.

Auto was excited that another hero was here in the same room as Rock. If only he got the courage to ask Gundam for his autograph but he was too scared to ask. He felt like he won the world's largest supply of E-tanks and he was going to try to enjoy every moment of it.

Gundam knew little of Mega Man and the only thing he did know about him was about what he did a year ago. But now that he met him face to face, Gundam thought he was a pretty cool guy so far. He also gave the impression that he acted like a boy scout and was the kind of person that didn't like fighting. Gundam had a feeling he was going to spend a lot of time with these people in the future. Only one thing on his mind he was thinking of right now. What has he gotten himself into now?

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like trash when I wrote the ending so I apologize if it was that bad. So how was the first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? You decide.<strong>

**Please fav, follow, and review and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I deleted one of my stories "A Silent Guardian" because it didn't feel right with the way I was going to take it and it wasn't exactly popular too. It's the Batman/Castlevania crossover we deserve but not the one that we need now. So many visitors last time but yet no one did a review yet. Please sirs and ma'ams, may I have some?**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Court Orders<p>

The doorbell ranged interrupting Tem who was drinking green tea in his chair. Tem sighed and place his cup down on a table next to him on the right. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door. He opened the door and a man with an green overcoat and loose red tie was standing in front of him. He wore grey pants and brown dress shoes and had a frown on his face as if he didn't want to be here. His black hair was graying at the sides and in his left hand was a piece of paper.

"I didn't expect to see you here Officer Stern." said Tem. "Relax, I'm not here to arrest you but to give you this." Stern reassured Tem and handed him the paper he was holding. "It's a court order and you can't weasel your way out of it." Tem looked at the paper and read it. When he was done, his face turn to disbelief and anger and hastily hand it back. "I am not letting that man set foot inside my house. Why is it they choose me to watch Wily?!" "I don't like it as much as you do but this is not just any ordinary court order, this came straight from the Supreme court!" Stern argued. "Wily pleaded he was a changed man and promised to do good so they dropped all charges but only if he agreed to be under surveillance or house arrest as you call it by people close to him and you can guess why they picked you."

"What kind of attorney would allow that happen?" asked Tem. "Some rookie named Phoenix Wright." Stern answered. "They should've hire someone else like that one guy. What was his name, Miles Edgeworth?" said Tem. "Well, how long until he gets here?" he asked. "In about four hours, I figure I give you a heads up beforehand." Stern gave back the paper and walk towards his car. "You know, I never thought you of all people would tell someone like me especially if that someone was a robotics engineer." Tem yelled out. Stern stopped walking and turned around to face Tem. "Let's just say this is my way of saying we're even after what you and your robot did for the city." He resumed walking and made it to his car where he climbed in and drove away leaving Tem alone.

He closed the door and walked back to his chair. Haro rolled into the room and bumped into Tem. He flap his ears in excitement and bounced up and down. "What do we do? What do we do?" Tem picked up his tea and drank it all down. "I think we need to do some spring cleaning before our "guest" comes Haro but I need to make a phone call first. Tom needs to know about this."

* * *

><p>Gundam had to admit, Rock's family was rather... interesting to meet. Cut Man kept making bad cutting puns to the point where Fire Man threatened to burn him if he didn't stop. Fire Man was surprisingly calm compared to his fire abilities which said a lot and Gundam respected that kind of robot. Time Man was still his self even after three months. He had just came back from helping Guts and Bomb Man rebuild the city and didn't look happy. Apparently Bomb Man had set off a bomb which not only cause a building to fall against another building but started off a chain reaction of buildings falling on each other like stacks of dominoes. Oil Man acted like everything in the world was fine and oil was the answer to everything. Elec Man tended to be too dramatic especially with the way he introduce himself, apparently trying to intimidate lighting coming down from behind him was too much for the lights to handle and blacked out the entire house.<p>

Gundam was caught off guard with how angry Dr. Light could get. How fast could an old man run especially when he's chasing a robot who had the power of electricity? Roll explained to him that Elec Man tended to be theatrical but he had a good heart. Ice Man was a pretty chill kind of guy though he gave a warning to stay away from Roll. He was apparently very protective of her and Gundam respected that but he got a feeling that wasn't exactly what Ice Man was trying to imply.

Dr. Light was in his lab working on what looked like a giant circuit board when Tem's face appeared on the computer screen. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but we need to talk now." said Tem who didn't sound happy. "What's wrong Tem? You don't sound like your usual self." Light replied. "If you count on having a psychopath living with you who's coming in about four hours then yes, I'm not my usual self." Light stopped what he was doing and looked up to the screen. "Did something happen?" "Wily is under house arrest and he's living with me. I have to watch him under Supreme court orders." said Tem. "Really? That's quite the shocker." said Light. His face was trying to look surprised at the fact making Tem suspicious. "What's with that look? You look like you have something to hide." "It's nothing Tem, you're just imagining things." Light defended himself. "Well how's that little project of yours going on? Project Gamma as you called it." said Tem.

"Everything is going fine, Auto and I had to rebuild the circuit board when we messed up and made a circuit panel instead. Once we install it in Gamma's head, everything should be ready for Gamma's unveiling tomorrow. Amuro is here by the way if you want to talk to him." "No it's fine, Amuro needs to spend time with others like him. He has to after what happen three months ago." "Are you afraid that something may happen to him?" asked Dr. Light.

"I did tell you that he was incomplete at the time and I'm worried that he might've relished in the concept of violence when he was out there. He was practically born on that day and had a child's mindset so he didn't know what was exactly right or wrong at the time." "But look at how everything turned out Tem, you still have a chance to teach him the good things in life. He's not that gone yet so don't let it upset you." Tem nodded and took off his glasses to clean them. "I have to get the house cleaned up for Wily when he arrives so I have to go." "Do you want Amuro to be there with you?" asked Dr. Light "I'm not sure if he would like the idea of having a mad scientist living next to him." "Really? I thought he already was." Tem rolled his eyes and cut off the transmission leaving a blank screen.

* * *

><p><em>Mega City<em>

A robot was standing on top of a giant skyscraper overlooking the entire city. He was dressed in grey and wore red armor gloves and boots. Around his waist was a red belt and where his left hand should be was a blaster. An oval shaped shield with a red trim around it was on his back. The red helmet he wore had white paint around the black visor until it came to a singular point on the forehead and a mask covered his face. His yellow scarf was flowing in the wind and he stood with his arms crossed admiring the view of the city.

"Of all the places I had to go to, it had to be this one." he said. He turned around and began walking away while whistling a familiar tune. It was nice to be home after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bows down to the floor* I am so sorry that this chapter was slow and short but it will be longer next time. I blame my laziness and school for this horrible excuse of a chapter. Proto Man is in town and we all know what happens when he's around. When I saw Proto in his Break Man persona, I just thought "Wow he looks like Char's Zaku II." So you might see some classic Char moments reenacted by Proto but Quick Man had already done some of them in the last story if you paid attention.<strong>

**I promise that the next chapter will be exciting and longer so hopefully this satisfy you for now.**

**Please review, fav, or follow and I will see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long absent everyone, I blame all of that on Brave Frontier. So to make up for it, this chapter will be longer.**

**Gundam: You really need to stop being lazy...**

**Me: (Looks down to the ground) I know. :(**

**Musha Gundam: And here I thought I would get a chance to shine before you go to college.**

**Me: Oh yeah Musha is back from his punishment so expect appearances from time to time and guest characters from other Gundam universes.**

**Gundam: There are other universes? :o**

**Me: Yes Gundam, there is a whole bunch of Gundams out there.**

**Gundam: :D**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Megaman***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reasons<p>

"Do you really have to go so soon Amuro?" Roll asked as she stood next to Rock with Gundam in front of them. "I have to go home sooner or later and beside I can always come back later." Gundam replied. "You're always welcome to come back Amuro. Don't be a stranger." said Rock. Gundam nodded and turn on his thrusters and flied away. Roll looked at her brother. "He wasn't as bad as I thought." "Yeah." Rock replied as he looked on. "He wasn't bad at all." "Maybe we oughta pay Amuro some visits of our own so he doesn't always have to come here." said Roll. Rock raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And why would we do that unless maybe you like Amuro hmmm?" Roll blushed and proceeded to whack Rock in the head with her broom. "I hardly know him and here you are accusing me of having a crush on him already!?" she shouted. Rock laughed making Roll chase him through the fields of grass.

Gundam made it to his house and opened the door. "Hey Dad I'm ho-" He froze in mid sentence when for some reason Dr. Wily was standing in front of him frozen as well while carrying boxes. If Gundam had a brain, it would've shut down as the man who tried to take over the world was inside his home, his own home as if he was just moving in. There was nothing but silence between the two and Gundam made the first move by raising a beam saber to Wily's face. "What the heck are you doing here!?" Gundam growled as he hold the saber. Wily smiled and laughed. "Well what does it look like Gundam? Me moving inside your house not up to your taste? Bwahahahahaha!" Gundam was about to let his anger out at the mad scientist when Tem walked in between the two.

"Could you please put that away Amuro? You know you're not supposed to have any weapons inside the house." said Tem. "But Dad that's Dr. Wily right there! Why is he here!?" Gundam yelled. "So you let the living weapon call you "Dad" Tem? I didn't know you were that desperate for a child but then again you had a chance to do that didn't you and look where that ended up." Tem's face showed no emotion at Dr. Wily's comment and turned to face him. "You may be here under court orders here Wily but this is my house and I don't tolerate anything that comes from you." He said calmly and Gundam felt a sense of tension between the two men. Dr. Wily huffed and walked away up the stairs still carrying his boxes.

Tem faced Gundam and placed his hands on Gundam's shoulders. "I know you have a lot of questions Amuro but please try to bear with it ok?" He said exhaustedly. Gundam hesitantly nodded and went to the living room where Haro was watching a show about robots that can transform into different vehicles. "So Haro how was your day?" Gundam asked. "Fun! Fun!" Haro shouted with glee. "Really? I had fun too. I had fun too..."

_Dr. WIly's Castle_

Break Man walked around the abandoned castle surveying the damages caused by what happened three months ago. Break Man whistled as he passed through broken corpses of Sniper Joes. Gundam did not mess around and Break Man made note not to underestimate him as well as his "brother". It was hard to believe that the castle was still standing even after all it went through but Break Man didn't care as long as what he was searching was still intact.

He made it to the hangar where unfinished projects of Dr. Wily still lay. He passed through the machinery and reached his destination. A large metal capsule laid in front of him and he went to the side where a viewing window showed a face inside the capsule. Proto Man punched in numbers on a number pad on the side and gas hissed out from the capsule as it began to open. As the top of the capsule slowly rise up, Break Man saw in front of him a dark blue robot with white shoulder pads, kneecaps, and boots. It looked like a ninja and what look like a shuriken on its forehead. A yellow sash was around its body and at first nothing happened but then it opened its eyes revealing a red color in them. It sat up and looked around its surroundings before looking at Break Man. "Where... am I?" asked the robot. "You're at Dr. Wily's Castle." Break Man answered. "Dr. Wily...? Castle?" it said as it then stood up.

"Your serial number is DWN-024 or as the good doctor prefer Shadow Man." said Proto. "Shadow Man..." said the robot. "My name is Break Man and right now we have an important mission from Dr. Wily." "Mission?" said Shadow. "Yes but before we could do that, we need to destroy everything here so the humans can't use it against us." Break Man readied his blaster and was about to shoot before looking at Shadow Man. "You got anything that's useful?" he asked. Shadow Man reached behind his back and took out a large shuriken. "Is that all?" said Break Man. Shadow Man got out what looked like a handle to a sword and pressed a button making a beam saber appear. Break Man smiled under his mask. "That's something you don't see every day."

_Tem's House_

"So are you going to answer everything?" said Gundam sitting down at the kitchen table with Tem across from him. "Yes, I think you have the right to know since this also involves you of all people." "Ok so why is Wily living with us?" asked Gundam. "Wily is sentenced to house arrest and they needed someone close to him to watch over him as a precaution." "But why us?" "Because I'm the closest thing he has to a family." Tem answered. Gundam's eyes widened at the idea of his dad being related to Wily of all people. "Wha- but how?! There's no way right!? Th- there's no way that guy is family to you right!? T- to me right!?" Gundam stuttered but Tem only nodded making Gundam grab both sides of his head at a loss for words.

"I'm not exactly blood related to Wily but your mother was related to him." Gundam then look at Tem confused at the word. "Mother? What is a mother?" Tem got up from his seat and went to grab a picture from the living room. He then showed it to Gundam who recognized the woman in the picture as the same one who was in Dr. Wily's picture. "Hey I know her. She was in a photo Wily had when I stopped him." Tem was surprised and raised his eyebrows in response. "So is she supposed to be my mom?" asked Gundam. "Yes, in a way. She helped created you and was your original creator." "But I thought you created me." "I only built you but she was the one who came up with you in the first place." Gundam looked at the picture more intrigued at the person who made him. "Then where is she? What happened to her?" Tem's face saddened a little and looked out from the window. "She... passed away five years ago." "Oh." said Gundam. "I wish I could meet her." "Yeah so do I Amuro, so do I." Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Wily stood near the doorway where they couldn't see him. He quietly walked away as a memory slowly came back to him.

_Dr. Wily was younger and his grey hair was tied in a ponytail_. _He still had his moustache and __was at hard at work writing down schematics when suddenly he felt something bump into him and wrapped around_ _his neck. Wily turned his head around to see a young girl with brown hair and she had on the biggest smile on her face. She giggled making Wily crack a smile on his face. "And who is this little automaton?" he playfully ask making the girl giggle. Wily grabbed her up and toss her up in the air making her laugh even harder. Wily put her down and crouched down to meet her height. She was wearing a pink shirt with white shorts and her brown hair had a white bow on top. "Uncle is a little busy okay Kamaria? I promise we'll go out but I need to finish my work for my job. Can you follow that law of robotics?" Kamaria nodded and ran off._

Dr. Wily brushed off the memory as soon as he reached his room. He couldn't allow himself to be emotionally distracted at a time like this, not when he was so close to figuring out what was Light's secret project. He pulled out a communicator and radioed in a frequency. "This is Wily, report in Break Man." The communicator made beeping noises until a voice responded. "Yeah what's up doc?" said Break Man. "How is everything on your side?" Dr. Wily asked.

Break Man was up on a cliff with Shadow Man behind him looking Wily Castle which was now in flames. "Wily Castle has been destroyed and I made a new friend. Say hi to the doctor Shadow." Break Man tried to hand the communicator over but Shadow Man was too lost in thought to even know what was going on. "Well Shadow is just a little too shy at the moment so any luck with yours?" "Nothing so far. I need to win more of their trust before we can proceed any further. In the meantime I need to you and Shadow Man to go investigate a place that might be of interest to me." "What kind of place?" Break Man asked. "Lanfront Ruins. It's supposed to be deep within the Amazon jungle and there had been reports of strange energies from the area. Go find out what's going on and be careful, there is also reports of an electromagnetic field that can disable you if you go too near." "Right got it doc and say hi to "Dad" for me." The transmission was cut off and Break Man put away the communicator. "So Shadow, you ready to get your feet dirty?" Shadow Man gave only a silent stare and Break Man shrugged his shoulders before walking away. Shadow Man looked back at the burning castle before doing the same and follow Break Man for their new mission.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks! So tell me, was it worth the wait? Why don't you all leave a like, follow, or review for me pretty please with Haro on top? So the plot thickens and if you know your Mega Man games then you know who's at Lanfront Ruins. <strong>

**I'm going to do something special on White Day which is basically Valentine Day for Japan on March 14 and no it's not a love story. I will say I will try to release a bunch of chapters during March and make sure they're long enough to satisfy you hungry hungry, hippos.**

**And to anyone who thinks what I did was incredibly stupid to make Wily sort of related to Gundam, I thought it was a pretty cool idea because it gives Gundam a challenge now that he has someone that's not only related to him but an enemy as well. **

**So our guest character will show up next chapter and don't know if anyone is still reading this but which character do you want to appear? But there is one thing I'm afraid about this. *Looks at Heero and Setsuna at the far distance* **

**Ughhh... It's not that I hate them but I'm tired hearing these two series being so popular and I do respect them at a certain level. I do like Gundam Seed and Destiny as long as people don't pull up how Kira is like the "Jesus" of the multiverse or something. See you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the start of the White Day marathon and let's start off big with our guest character today. Give it up for the one and original, Amuro Ray!**

***Sounds of clapping echoed through the stage where a confused Amuro is sitting on a chair with me sitting in a desk wearing a Gundam mask.***

**Amuro: Where am I and who are you? **

**Me: My name is Commando Fernando and you're here because we're celebrating White Day .**

**Amuro: Where is everyone?**

**Me: Oh don't worry they're safe. I just transported you from your universe to here. **

**Gundam: I thought my name was Amuro?**

**Amuro: Ehhh!? A talking Gundam!?**

**Gundam: What in the world is going here!? Who is that!?**

**Mega Man: How come I don't get to have a special like Gundam? Where is the love?!**

***Bright Noa comes out of nowhere and proceeded to Bright-Slap everyone on the stage***

**Bright: Now that everyone's calm down, please enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Me: I don't own Mega Man or Mobile Suit Gundam and man that Bright-Slap does hurt.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cooperation<p>

The next day, Gundam and Tem were invited over to Dr. Light's house for a party and strangely enough Dr. Wily as well despite his house arrest. For some reason, he was allowed to go with the two and it was really awkward when people started staring at them and whisper among themselves as they made their way to the party.

The reactions at the party didn't help as well especially Rock when almost all of the Robot Masters had to restrain him from going at Dr. Wily. Decorations were placed all around the inside of the house and a table had refreshments for both humans and robots. Gundam enjoyed himself by chatting with the other robots and Tem was talking with Dr. Light. Wily stood in the corner watching the festivities while occasionally looking inside his lab coat.

"Did you have anything to do with this Thomas? With Wily being under my house?" Tem asked. "If I tell you yes, will you hear me out Tem?" Dr. Light answered. "Why would I? After all, I have both a robot that can take down an army and an evil in-law with me so yes give me reason why I should." Dr. Light looked over at Wily who looked bored at the party and Gundam who was having a fun time. "I believe Wily deserves a second chance and he should be given the benefit of the doubt. I requested to the court that I needed his help with a project of mine and they agreed as long as he was under supervision." "So you picked the only family he has left to watch him while you do who knows what."

"It is long overdue for you two to make amends with each other. I knew Albert back then and I know there is still some good in him left." Tem looked shocked at Dr. Light's statement. "You expect me to believe there's some good in him after all we had been through. Are you still blind to what happened when he tried to take over the world twice!? Tem's voice rose and Roll looked over to see what was going on. Dr. Light smiled to assure everything was all right and Roll then hestiantly went back to the party. "Please don't let that temper ruin the party Tem. This isn't what I imagined for you to react." Dr. Light sighed.

"Not everyone thinks like you do Thomas, always thinking about the goodness in people and how everything can be worked without pulling punches." said Tem. "At least try to forgive him for Kamaria's sake. She wouldn't want you two to be like this anyway." "Don't pull that card out on me Tom. I know perfectly well what she wants but I'm not exactly a forgivable person like you." Both men felled into silence until Dr. Light broke it. "I plan to reveal my project two days from now to the public. I was hoping you might be there." "Sorry but I can't make it." Dr. Light looked puzzled. "Why not?" "I need to go somewhere, a vacation so to speak. I'm leaving the day before your presentation and I need you to take care of Amuro for me." Tem answered. "But where exactly are you going?" Dr. Light asked. "Oh I'm going to Switzerland. I just going to see the Swiss Alps and I got business to take care of there."

Tem look back at Gundam. "Maybe one day I can take him when he's ready." "Well you might be able to sooner than you think." said Dr. Light.

_Somewhere high above the Amazon Rain Forest_

Andre was having a great day for his first piloting gig. He was dressed in a Hawaiian floral pattern shirt and white pants with a pair of aviator goggles on his head. He had just opened his sightseeing business and his first customers happened to be robots who threatened him to fly them over to a specific area. It was certainly a great day indeed. He looked behind him to see his passengers sitting down on the bench. The red one with the mask had his arms crossed in front of him while the taller blue ninja robot was staring off into space. His eyes suddenly move to look at Andre who quickly turned around in fear and continued flying the plane.

What seemed like an eternity for Andre eventually fast forward when the red robot stood up and nodded to his partner. "This is where we need to be!" he shouted over the plane's engines. "What do you think you're doing!?" Andre shouted as the red robot opened the door causing air to rush inside. "Improvising!" Then the red robot did something that Andre never thought he would see again, he jumped. "Was he wearing a parachute?" said Andre. "No, he didn't" The ninja followed suit and also jumped. Andre began to turn around the plane and started head back to the runway. "I really need a pina colada after this."

_Break Man's Point of View_

The air was rushing around my body and the trees were starting to get closer and closer. I did what any human did when they skydive, I laughed like a mad man. My partner was behind me and it's a shame he didn't have any emotions installed, he was really missing out on everything. I took out my shield and hold it in front of me as I crashed through the trees. Leaves brushed through my face but I ignore it and immediately the ground appeared. I readied myself and land in a crouching position. I stood up slowly so I didn't risk any damages inside my body and Shadow Man grabbed a branch with both of his hands and propel himself forward doing a flip in mid-air and landed perfectly on his feet. "Show off." I grunted and Shadow Man began to walk ignoring my comment. So the good old doctor decided to send me and an emotionless assassin robot to the dark depths of the jungle. That's real cute of him to do. Meanwhile my partner was hacking away at vines blocking our way with his beam saber and I was kinda curious about that. I thought that other robot Gundam was the only one who had a weapon like that but maybe there's more to Shadow Man than meets the eye. Great, I'm referencing Transformers of all things and what's next, a random force field popping out of nowhere?

And thanks to my train of thought, a force field did pop up. Shadow Man stopped what he was doing before his saber almost hit it. I walked up next to him and the force field hummed with energy and I saw electricity coursing all across it. "What do you think is behind it?" I asked. "I don't know but it is clear we can't enter. This is clearly designed as an electromagnetic field and it will shut down anything electronic." Shadow Man replied. "How did you know exactly what this was? You were barely activated and suddenly here you are knowing things before you even woke up." I questioned. "I... do not know but it seems familiar to me." All of a sudden, a small sphere came out of nowhere and looked at us while it was inside the force field. It was all white with what looked like a red eye in front of it. I raised my blaster at it ready to shoot but then a blue light came out from its eye and shone it at Shadow Man. It was scanning at him and once it was done, its eye went on and off with its light and the force field then opened up a hole big enough for Shadow Man to go in.

Shadow Man looked at me wondering what to do now and I simply nod at him to go on. When I tried to follow, the sphere got in front of me and what look like a laser coming out from under it. It aimed at me and was about to shoot until Shadow Man blocked it from me. "He's a friend." he said and the sphere paused before putting away the laser and flied off. "Thanks." I sighed and Shadow nodded back. We didn't see more of that weird sphere but I had a feeling that we were being watched. We went past ruined buildings the humans made from long ago and the whole place look like a war broke out.. There was something weird about it like how did one of the buildings have a huge hole on the side as if a laser blast did it or metal scattered around the area despite people not knowing of metals at the time. _'Well gang, it looks like we got another mystery on our hands.' _I thought. "So you have no clue on how that little robot knows you right?" I said trying to break the silence. "No, it is just as you said, I have no clue on how or why." "Just what kind of hole did Wily dug you out of?" "Perhaps it's better to ask the doctor himself." said Shadow.

We kept on walking until we made to a temple that looked like it hadn't aged as if it was finished on the day it was completed. What was going on with this place and how is Shadow Man involved in this? I wanted answers but for now it was better for me and Shadow to head back and come back with more firepower just in case. Even for me, this place was dangerous and I had a really bad feeling about this. "I think we gathered enough data here Shadow, do you want to head back?" I asked. Shadow was too busy to answer my question because he was staring at the temple as if it was calling him. I snapped my fingers at his face and he came out of his trance. "Sorry what do you say?" he said. "The mission's over. Let's head back before any trouble comes our way." I mumbled.

_Back to Third Person View_

Break Man was walking away and Shadow Man began to follow until he heard a voice. "Spiegel..." Shadow Man immediately got out his giant shuriken and looked around trying to find the source of the voice. He looked around one more time before looking back at the temple. _'What was that?' _Shadow Man pondered before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: The Club<strong>

**Proto Man was sitting in a chair in a room where everything was dark except for a light that hung over a table. A figure sat across from the table in the shadows. "You have all the requirements needed to join: You wore a mask, you have a sense of mystery, you're related to a female lead which in your case Roll, and you get bonus points for being in red. But why should we let you join?" Proto Man smiled. "I figure it would be fun being with people who can understand me for who I am." The figure stood up and walked over. "Really? and what makes you so sure?" **

**"The world needs people like us, those that can go on roads that nobody would dare cross. You of all people should know that by now." The figure step out into the light revealing himself. The man wore red with white boots and gloves. He had a white belt around his waist and a side arm was on his side. A short black cape with gold symbols was wrapped around his chest and the most distinguishing feature was the mask he wore on his head. It was a white helmet with horns out in the front and a visor was in front of his eyes.**

**"I have a feeling we'll be good friends with you Proto." He extended out a hand which Proto Man took and shook hands. "Happy to be of service Char."**

**So the story is going to get some action soon and I can't wait for that to come. Please fav, follow, and review and I will see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gundam: Fernando is letting me host the show for now and apparently we have two guest stars here us. So please welcome Kamille Bidan and Judau Ashta.**

**Kamille and Judau both sat in chairs taking in the sight of the strange place they were in.**

**Gundam: No offense but why do you have a girl's name Kamille?**

**Kamille: How should I know? I hate it when everyone tells me that.**

**Judau: Maybe because you act like a girl sometimes.**

**Kamille: What did you just say!?**

**Kamille got out of his seat ready to hit Judau who had his hands out in front.**

**Judau: Whoa wait a minute, I'm just trying to make out a point that's all!**

**Gundam: Way to go there Judau.**

**Judau: I can't help it man, it's just a part of my character really!**

**Gundam: At least think about how others will react next time.**

**Judau: Oh like you can do any better you Amuro clone!**

**Gundam: Okay you know what!? Maybe you do deserve being beaten for being so blunt!**

**All three began fighting each other to the point where a dust cloud form around them. I walk in finding all three of them exhausted and beaten lying all over the floor. "Geez, all I did was watch The Origin and this is what I came back to?"**

***I don't own Mega Man or Mobile Suit Gundam***

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Unveiling<p>

"So how long will you be gone Dad?" Gundam asked Tem who was carrying luggage filled with clothes and necessities. Tem was wearing a blue and orange jacket with black shoulder pads and blue jeans. Brown leather shoes covered his feet and Haro was rolling around him shouting "Swiss! Swiss!" Tem put down his heavy luggage and placed a hand on Gundam's shoulder. "I say about a week or so depending on how fast I can finish my business. Besides you get to have fun playing with Rock and the others." Tem replied. "How come I can't go with you to Switzerland?" "It's nothing really special but if you like, I can take you there one day." "Really!?" Gundam excitedly shouted. "Yes so say about after A.R.T.S, what do you say?" "That'll be awesome!" Gundam hugged Tem tightly causing him to be crushed under his creation's grip. "Amuro," Tem gasped out. "I can't... breathe." Gundam immediately stop hugging and Tem tried to catch his breath. "Oh sorry Dad, I didn't mean to do that!" Gundam apologized but Tem waved his hand. "No it's fine Amuro, you just need to be careful with that strength of yours." he coughed.

"Would you hurry up and get out of here already!? I don't want to see that ugly face of yours!" Dr. Wily shouted upstairs. "You shut up you old coot!" Gundam yelled angrily. "Amuro, at least try to show some respect to your grandfather." said Tem. "But you heard what he said, how come you don't do anything about it?" "Let's just say I've grown out of it and I need you to do the same thing as well for me when I'm gone." "But-" "No buts, I need you to be mature and ignore anything your grandpa says whether it's an insult to me or others. He's just a cranky old man anyway." Gundam look down at the floor before raising it up nodding. "Good and I have to go now so take care of each other and please don't destroy the house." Tem picked up his luggage and walked out of the door. "Bye bye! Bye bye!" Haro jumped up and down and Gundam waved his hand goodbye with Tem doing the same before getting into a cab that was parked in front and it drove away leaving the two robots alone outside. "What to do? What to do?" Haro asked. "I honestly don't know but you want to watch Pinocchio?" said Gundam. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Dr. Wily watched from the window as he saw Tem leave. _'At least I won't have to worry about him now that he's gone.' _Wily thought. _'Break and Shadow Man should've reported back in by now.' _His communicator rang just as he thought of it and answered. "What took so long?" "Sorry but our little trip to the jungle wasn't exactly the right spot for us send any messages to you especially with the ruins messing it up for us." said Break Man. Wily raised an eyebrow. "The ruins are capable of scrambling radio waves?" "Yeah and for some reason there were some pretty advanced technology from the looks of it. The place is also somehow friendly with Shadow Man for some reason. You mind explaining to me on how you found our little friend here and how come he has one of Gundam's weapons?" Wily huffed at the robot's attitude. "If you insist I found Shadow Man when I once took a trip to the Amazon back when I was younger. I found him broken and damaged lying on the jungle floor. I simply remodeled him to the form you see now. I added in a few upgrades but the sword was an added bonus when I found him." Dr. Wily smiled. "It did help me solve a problem that I had with one of my future projects but that's another story for now." "Humans like you frighten me everyday." said Break Man.

"You're a robot Break Man, you're not supposed to understand what we humans feel or do and besides you don't have any emotions." Break Man went silent at Wily's words. "How soon can you get here?" Wily asked. "What's the big rush?" "I have something for you do when you get back and bring Shadow Man, we might need him for the plan." "So we're finally going to do it then?" said Break Man. "Yes and we will soon both get our revenge."

_Mega Man's House_

Rock was sitting under a tree when Dr. Light came up and sat down as well. "The last time I saw you sitting down under a tree like this was after you stop Dr. Wily a year ago. Are you bothered after what happened yesterday?" he asked his creation. "I don't know Dr. Light. It's just really blew my mind that Dr. Wily just somehow appear again after Amuro stopped him. It's like in someway or another, he'll pop right back in my life." said Rock. "Well life is full of surprises Rock. You never know what will happen tomorrow or the day after it and so on. You just got to be ready for it when you have the chance." Rock turns his head to face Dr. Light. "But how can you be ready for it?" Dr. Light looked to the sky. "By taking it in and move along with it." Rock did the same thing and look at the sky. Dr. Light chuckled and stood up. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost one o' clock. Light's face became alarmed and he ran back to the house. "Oh dear we need to head over to Light Labs before the press gets there!" "How much time do we have!?" Rock shouted following him. "In about thirty minutes at the rate we're in!"

Dr. Light slammed the door open making Roll jump from the sudden noise. "What's up doc?" said Elec Man. "No time Elec Man, we all have to get to Light Labs soon before the press comes!" Dr. Light quickly gathered his notes and burst out of the house running at top speed towards the city. Auto came out of the workshop rubbing his hands when he saw Dr. Light running. "What did I miss?"

_Tem's House_

Gundam and Haro were watching Pinocchio when Gundam heard the phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Hello, who is this?" he asked. "Amuro is that you?" said Roll. "Oh Roll umm hi," Gundam immediately sat up at the sound of her voice. "Why are you calling?" "Are you coming over for Dr. Light's presentation? It'll be nice if you come." "Sure but when do you want me to come?" "You're gonna have to come now if you are and you have to bring Dr. Wily with you since Dr. Light needs him." "So either way I have to come right?" Gundam sweat dropped. "Yup." Roll answered. "Okay I'll be there." said Gundam. "See you then." The phone call ended and Gundam went up the stairs and knocked on Dr. Wily's room. "We have to be at Light Labs like right now." "Fine just let me finish up something here." Wily's voice muffled through the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs then." Gundam went down the stairs and Haro jumped up and down. "We're going somewhere? We're going somewhere?" Gundam nodded. "Looks like something big is happening at Light Labs Haro." Dr. Wily appear straightening his lab coat and tie. "Shall we go?"

_Light Labs_

Dr. Light was very nervous by the time the press arrived. Every reporter had come to see his presentation which was hidden behind a huge curtain. Rock and the rest were sitting in the front. Amuro had yet to appear with Dr. Wily and just when he thought of him, he came flying in carrying Dr. Wily by the hands. _'You seem to be having a... fun time with your "grandson" Albert.' _Dr. Light sweat drop at the sight of his colleague screaming in fear while Haro was bouncing on Amuro's back who looked very annoyed. It caught the reporters attention and soon Dr. Wily and Amuro were being swarmed by the press once they landed on the ground. Haro managed to roll away from the chaos and jumped into Rock' lap who patted him in return.

After Amuro managed to get Dr. Wily to the stage intact, he sat down next to Rock and Guts Man who tried to pat him on the back but ended up using too much of his strength and slammed Amuro to the ground. Once everything calmed down, Dr. Light got up on stage with Dr. Wily behind him. He went up to the microphone and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here. I had a vision, a vision of a future where robots and humans can live with one another in peace. I do understand that there are those who think it is an impossible dream but it's only impossible if we let it be that way. I asked that Dr. Albert W. Wily help me achieve that dream together despite of how much we have been through these past year and three months." Wily looked surprised at Dr. Light's request and Dr. Light waved him over to come stand with him. The curtain then unraveled showing a massive robot and camera flashes started going off. "Allow to introduce my latest project, Gamma. I have designed it to help world crises and maintain peace. I only asked that Dr. Wily would help me." He held out his hand to Wily who despite some hesitation shook hands with Dr. Light smiling but for another reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Pacifist Rim the Movie Trailer<strong>

**In a world where mad scientists roam, (Dr. Wily laughs maniacally with flames around him) where protagonists charge straight into battle with no warning, (Setsuna, Heero, and Zero fighting robots) and where your favorite characters from both series die. (Lalah and Iris appear as ghosts)**

**Join Kira Yamato, Banagher Links, and Mega Man as they tried solve the world's problems... **

**All three of them hold up peace signs with doves flying around carrying olive branches.**

**...without pulling any punches.**

**Pacifist Rim, coming soon to a theater or fan fiction website near you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man: Really? Is that the best you can do for me?<strong>

**Me: Well at least there were some other characters from your franchise.**

**Mega Man: True...**

**Please like, follow, and review and I will see you all later!**


End file.
